


Ian's 3 Favourite Ways to Make Mickey Come

by JishytheFishy



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Kink, GGE2017, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex, Smut, Sweat, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JishytheFishy/pseuds/JishytheFishy
Summary: For GGE2017 -1. “I gotta come,” He whimpered.“Too bad.” Ian grumbled bluntly, sliding his hand from Mickey’s ass to his hip, and slamming in another time, hitting Mickey’s prostate again and making him cry out, his breathing making it seem like he was near tears. “Hold it.”2. And Mickey had done it all in heels.3. “Wait for me,” Ian whispered, earning a quick nod from Mickey, who attached himself to Ian’s lips immediately after. He didn’t want to talk, he just wanted Ian. He needed Ian. All of him, forever.





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So, this is my first gift exchange thingy thing. Sorry to everybody who's waiting on their fics - they're coming, I promise. College is kicking my ass.  
> I was super picky with my gift exchange prompts but I finally settled on this one. I sort of realized I didn't make it "Ian's favourite ways" and more of just, like.... "three good ways" lmao. Sorry about that. The good thing about this is that it has something for everybody, depending on what kind of smut you like. Sooo, maybe you don't like #1, but you'll like #3! Or maybe you'll hate them all, idk!  
> And to the person the gift was for, I hope you like it. You asked for "kinky" but... not BDSM (?) so I tried.  
> (Also special thanks to @jessica92 for kicking my ass and helping me get this done. <3 )

Mickey’s day couldn’t have been more tiring. He’d been on Yevgeny duty all day and - yeah, he loved his son, but Jesus could that kid move fast. They’d gone to the park, attempted the Monkey bars, ate ice cream, and then burnt off the cones at the public pool. He’d dropped Yev off at Svetlana’s and then came home, muscles aching with the need to just _sit down._

  
For some reason, Mickey thought that Ian just _knew_ he was tired, and that’s why as soon as Mickey came through their bedroom door, Ian was on him. Mickey’s mind drifted from the grabby, groping hands and came to the assumption that Ian wasn’t even horny, he was just doing this to fuck with Mickey.

  
“Aye, man, I’m fuckin’ bagged.” Mickey puffed, giving Ian’s chest a light push, but the ginger didn’t back down. He kept kissing Mickey’s neck, sucking marks into his skin, one hand on Mickey’s lower back, the other rubbing Mickey’s crotch, expertly finding the outline of his cock and gliding his hand along the denim over it. Mickey shuddered and moaned, knees going weak, giving in a lot faster than he would’ve liked.

  
“Want you.” Ian whispered, making Mickey involuntarily rock his hips against his boyfriend’s, head tilting so more of his neck was exposed. He began panting over Ian’s shoulder, letting out a shaky groan as his ass was squeezed, cheeks squished together, then pulled apart. He felt his muscles twitch, begging for rest, but not fighting against the love he was being shown from his partner.

  
“Clothes,” Mickey growled, leaning back to tug Ian’s shirt over his head. Ian stripped Mickey of everything but his boxers, a bit too slow, causing Mickey to whine throughout it.

  
“On the bed,” Ian commanded, and Mickey happily obliged, getting on his elbows and knees in the middle of the bed, ass high in the air. “Take your boxers off.” He said, walking over and grabbing the lube from their nightstand, tossing it to land by his boyfriend. “Finger yourself. Let me watch.” And, again, Mickey followed what was asked (or, rather, told) of him. He slipped the fabric down his thighs with his thumbs, squirted a generous amount of lube on his index and middle finger, and then got to work.  
He started with one, his heavy breathing making the most noise in the room, though once he was stretched with two, he was moaning and rocking his hips, begging for Ian. “Fuckin’ put it in me,” He whimpered, head dropping, gasping when he felt Ian’s fingertips brush his lower back. _“Please,”_ He felt the bed dip behind him with Ian’s weight, and a grin spread across his pink lips.

  
Begging always worked. Well, usually; when Ian was being nice.

  
Ian took ahold of Mickey’s wrist, gently pulling it away from his hole, and then pressing it to Mickey’s back. He grabbed the other one, causing Mickey’s face to flatten against the bed, and placed it just below the other. He held them down with one hand, the other assisting him in lining up his lubed cock.

  
He pressed in slowly, Mickey inhaling through his teeth about halfway, trying to keep still and relaxed. Ian thrusted in the last few inches, however, bottoming out with a light slam and making both men groan loudly. “Fuck, you’re tight.” He mumbled, pulling out and pounding back in, starting up a rough, quick pace.

  
Mickey lost control of his noises, everything he was feeling bubbling up his throat, loud sounds of moans and whines filling the room, along with the sound of skin slapping together. Ian held down Mickey’s wrist with both hands, hunched over the smaller man, hips snapping as quick as he could manage. He panted heavily, beads of sweat quickly building over his flushed skin.

  
Ian leaned back after a moment, letting one arm hang at his side, single hand holding both of Mickey’s wrists. His head dropped back, staring blankly at the ceiling, revelling in the high-pitched indication that he was successfully pounding Mickey’s prostate over and over. He smacked Mickey’s ass once, noting the squeal, and then went in again, delivering the stinging slap. He grabbed the red cheek, pushing it so far to the side Mickey was sure his ass was going to split in two.

  
“I gotta come,” He whimpered.

  
“Too bad.” Ian grumbled bluntly, sliding his hand from Mickey’s ass to his hip, and slamming in another time, hitting Mickey’s prostate again and making him cry out, his breathing making it seem like he was near tears. “Hold it.”

  
“I-” Mickey whimpered, clenching around Ian, only making the task harder for himself. Ian groaned at the feeling, laying his torso over Mickey’s back, thrusts slowing somewhat and deepening. “I’m - _Ian,”_ Mickey choked, trying to fuck himself back onto Ian’s cock.

  
“Shit,” Ian sighed, suddenly pulling out and letting go of Mickey’s wrists, shifting back on the bed, on his knees.

  
“Wha-?” Mickey puffed, sitting up and turning to pout at Ian. “The fuck, man?” Though no response came from his boyfriend, just a devilish smirk. _”Aye.”_ He growled, pushing at Ian’s chest, forcing him to fall back on the bed, legs outstretched. Mickey immediately moved forward, straddling Ian’s lap and grabbing his cock, aligning them, and sliding down on it. He rocked his hips and fell forward after a moment, hands on Ian’s chest. “Fuck,” He sighed, trying to fuck himself on Ian’s dick the best he could.  
“Mick, _Mickey,”_ Ian groaned, snatching Mickey’s hips and bringing him down roughly after an upstroke, then holding him down as Ian emptied inside of Mickey with a heavy sigh. “Fuck, baby,” 

  
Mickey whined, brow furrowing, head tilting back a bit. He clenched around Ian again, the feeling of being twice as full hitting him like a warm wave. He went next, come spurting out of his rock-hard dick and all over Ian’s chest.

  
They sat there, still, panting and completely filthy, Ian’s come leaking out of Mickey’s hole, dripping down Ian’s balls and onto their sheets. If Mickey wasn’t exhausted before, he definitely was by then, not even wanting to move.

  
“Now lick it off.”


	2. #2

Mickey could’ve fooled anybody, but behind the heels, black, flowy dress, and a wide brimmed sun hat, he was ridiculously insecure. He kept his head down while strutting through the lobby of Ian’s office building despite the only people there being the couple, and maybe a janitor or two. His black heels clacked against the ground with each step, taking him to the elevator, up to the twentieth floor, and to the back where Ian’s office was located. 

Mickey grabbed the doorknob and walked in, quietly closing the door behind him, noting Ian’s phone call, and the way he stuttered over his words when he saw his lover. Ian cleared his throat, apologized and continued speaking, staring down at his glass desk to attempt to keep focus on his call. Mickey turned his back to Ian, daintily lowering each of the blinds beside the door, keeping out any peeping Tom’s from inside the building. The windows behind Ian were complete glass, however, and had no way to cover them - clearly showing the dark skyline of Chicago.  
Once the blinds were taken care of, Mickey turned back to Ian, swaying his hips as he walked over, catching Ian’s eyes again. Mickey put his hand on the armrest of Ian’s desk chair, turning him to face Mickey. He grabbed the sun hat and slipped it off his head and onto the floor, eyes down as he lowered to his knees between Ian’s legs. 

Ian watched with great interest as Mickey undid his belt and slowly unzipped Ian’s work pants, sliding them down with his boxers. Once they were at his ankles, Mickey leaned forward, arms resting on Ian’s thighs, taking Ian’s semi-hard cock in his hand. He stroked Ian slowly, twisting his wrist, bending to give the tip teasing, light flicks with the tip of his tongue. After a few moments, he leaned in again, jerking the rest of Ian’s dick while sucking on the tip, bringing him to full hardness. Ian’s breathing became slow and shallow, a few more apologies coming after choking over his words. Mickey increased the pace of his strokes, every so often dipping down and taking in as much of Ian’s dick as he could manage. He expertly coated the cock with his spit, licking and kissing at the base, then kissing his way to the side, lightly nipping and sucking on the soft skin of Ian’s inner thighs. He made his way back to Ian’s dick, detouring to take both of Ian’s balls into his mouth, sucking on them and jerking off Ian all at once. Next, he repeated the light biting and sucking on Ian’s right thigh, and slowly came back to the centre, palming Ian’s balls for a moment with his free hand, and then lapping at them again, eyes flicking up to meet Ian’s. 

The redhead’s face was completely pink, watching Mickey’s every move, phone tilted away from his mouth so that the person on the other line would be less likely to hear him panting. Mickey smirked, licking his way back up Ian’s cock, from base to tip, and then letting Ian see his cock disappear into Mickey’s mouth once again. He got as far as possible down the whole nine inches, gagging and coming back up. He tried again, this time looking into Ian’s eyes, getting more into his throat. His eyes watered and his cheeks went red, putting on a whole show for Ian. As soon as he choked, he lifted a bit and then went right back down, over and over, letting Ian watch Mickey gag on his dick. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go. Would I be able to call you back in the morning?” Ian rushed out, “Family emergency.” He paused, and then croaked out a, “Yep, thanks. Goodnight.” Before quickly hanging up and tossing his phone on his desk. He looked down at Mickey again, sighing, fingers slipping through Mickey’s hair. “Fuck. _Fuck,_ you’re so good.” Ian paused, admiring Mickey for a moment before a mischievous grin spread across his wide mouth. “But you can take more.” He nodded, guiding Mickey’s head down as he went, and then pushing him further when the man started to slow. Ian didn’t let up until Mickey’s lips touched the base of his cock, having swallowed down the whole thing. Ian groaned, keeping Mickey there for a moment before pulling his hand off, letting Mickey spring up and choke, gasping for air. 

“Fuck,” Mickey whimpered, hand darting down to his own dick, rubbing it quickly. 

“C’mere,” Ian mumbled, leaning forward and slipping his hands underneath Mickey’s armpits. He lifted Mickey to his feet, and then the man turned with his back to Ian, sitting on Ian’s lap. Mickey sat with his legs on the outside of Ian’s knees, spread wide, and leaned forward. He put his hands on Ian’s knees to show off his ass, grinning proudly when Ian lifted the skirt of the dress and gasped. Mickey Milkovich had squeezed his ass into lacy, black panties, perfectly complimenting his pale, soft skin. He grinded down on Ian’s dick, gasps and groans escaping from his boyfriend while Mickey rolled and twisted his hips, moving up and down and in circles, driving the redhead completely insane. “Shit, you look so sexy right now.” Ian mumbled, praising Mickey, who was eager to take it. Ian reached around and under Mickey’s panties, stroking his dick a few times. 

“Fuck me,” Mickey begged quietly, bouncing a bit on Ian’s lap. 

Ian quickly obliged, standing and grabbing Mickey by the hair, leading him to the floor-to-ceiling glass windows. He pressed Mickey against it, face somewhat squished against the glass, along with his cock, which was only halfway out of the panties. 

Ian spit on his hand and rubbed it on Mickey’s ass hole, and then he spit on his own dick, lining them up and thrusting in roughly. Mickey yelped and whined, nearly falling to the ground. Ian grabbed Mickey’s wrists and lifted them above his head, pinning them to the windows, letting Mickey practically dangle like that while Ian fucked into him over and over. 

After a few minutes of continuously rough thrusts, Ian pulled his hands off of Mickey and growled, pausing, balls deep in his boyfriend’s ass. He grabbed two parts of the lower part of the dress, and then effortlessly ripped it along the elastic waistband, leaving the fabric dangling on Mickey’s side, ass completely exposed, panties tightly wrapped around the bottom of Mickey’s ass, making it plump up even more than it naturally did. Despite loving the way it looked, the positioning of the lace had been disrupting his performance, so Ian grabbed onto them and tugged them down to only about mid-thigh. He grabbed Mickey’s hips and took a step back, dragging Mickey with him, forcing the man to bend a bit more, hands pressed against the glass. 

Ian slammed back in, using his grip on Mickey’s hips to move him with the thrusts, getting the best angle possible. Mickey cried out, screaming moans and profanities and Ian’s name over and over.  
Ian felt his climax coming on just as Mickey squeezed around him, indicating his own that was quickly building. Right before Mickey came, Ian used the force of a single thrust to plant Mickey against the glass again, squeezing his hips and kissing his neck, making Mickey come all over the glass and his stomach. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out, hand pressed between Mickey’s shoulder blades to keep him still while Ian jerked his cock quickly, painting Mickey’s ass with his come. 

Once Ian was finished and he let go of Mickey, the black haired man went stumbling back, finally stopping once he fell onto the desk, sitting on the edge of it. He was panting, wide-eyed, a complete mess in every way possible. “Fuck,” he sighed, “So.. fuckin’ good.” Mickey let out, legs spread still. 

“Yeah? It’s not over.” Ian smirked at Mickey’s shocked expression, moving in quickly. He bent and pulled Mickey’s panties to his ankles, and then stepped over them, between Mickey’s thighs. He lifted them and slipped in again, purposely ignoring the bottle of lube in his desk that Mickey _knew_ he had. 

“Fuck,” Mickey whimpered, arms slipping around Ian’s shoulders, pressing their foreheads together. “Fuck,” He repeated, “I love you,” 

Ian grinned, rocking his hips in quick thrusts in, deep, and then slowly pulling out, repeating the rhythm over and over. “I love you, too,” He whispered back after a moment of silence, kissing Mickey deeply. “That’s why I want you to come again.” 

Mickey moaned and nodded, fingers slipping up through the red hair. He shut his eyes, letting Ian fuck him until he added to the sticky mess on his stomach, and Ian got to finish inside of Mickey the second time around. 

And Mickey had done it all in heels.


	3. #3

They laid in bed, tired and sweaty from the warm summer air. The air conditioner was situated in the kitchen, and they weren’t just going to fuck with the door open, so the two men were subjected to whatever cold air decided to creep in under the door. A sheet was strewn across their bodies; naked from the blistering heat - not from sex. It was too damn hot.

They’d tried, of course. Ian had brushed the back of his fingers on Mickey’s shoulder, which had made Mickey release a few uncomfortable grumbles about it being too hot. Then Ian moved on to tucking his hand under the sheet, letting his fingertips ghost over Mickey’s thighs. Mickey let out the most intoxicating sound Ian had ever heard, and then tilted his head back a bit. The arch in his back had a warm feeling begin to pool into Ian's lower abdomen, his green eyes captivated by each of Mickey’s movements.

Ian continued the light teasing until the sheet around Mickey’s groin was tented, and he slid his hand over, taking Mickey’s cock in his hand. Mickey whined and rocked his hips into Ian's hand, beginning to pant due to the unbearable heat that was now radiating on the inside of Mickey’s body as well as the outside. 

_“Fuck,”_ The black haired man hissed, raising his knee and resting it on Ian’s thigh beside him. Ian let go of Mickey's dick to gently massage his balls, and then slip his hand even lower, poking and prodding at Mickey’s hole. Ian shifted and lowered his head to Mickey's shoulder, breathing down onto Mickey's chest. The hot, sticky air was uncomfortable, but there was no way Mickey could focus on that in that moment. He reached over to his nightstand, blindly groping for the small bottle of lube. Once Mickey had it in hand, he worked seamlessly with Ian to get it onto Ian’s fingers, then inside of Mickey’s hole. The angle was a bit of an uncomfortable bend for Ian’s wrist, but there was no way he was giving up his current situation just for that. 

Two fingers later and Mickey was picking up the lube bottle again, tugging the sheet off of Ian to squirt a generous amount on his dick. Mickey tossed it to the side once he was done with it, and wrapped his fingers around Ian’s cock, jerking and twisting, occasionally running his thumb over the tip. 

Finally, Ian had had enough. He rolled over and ripped the sheet off of Mickey’s crotch, slipping a hand into the crook of Mickey's knee. He lifted it further and slid into Mickey slowly, then let go of Mickey’s leg, lowering onto his elbows over his lover. Their sweaty, warm skin stuck together in the blistering heat, but neither of them could care. Ian began rolling his hips into Mickey, breathing picking up, kissing Mickey’s neck and sucking a dark spot into it. Mickey grunted quietly, turning his head towards Ian’s, forcing Ian to raise his own. He searched Mickey's eyes, studying his face as Ian rocked into him deeply. Mickey cursed gently, kissing Ian breathlessly, mouths hanging open. 

Ian shifted and let his forehead fall onto Mickey’s, both men still panting as Ian quickened his pace. Other than their heavy breaths and moans, and occasionally creaks from the bed, the room was quiet. It wasn't awkward, either. They melted into each other, moving in perfect unison, sweaty and in love and so god damn wrapped up in each other. Ian loved Mickey, and Mickey loved Ian, and that would never change. This was just their favourite way of showing it. 

Ian could feel Mickey getting close. The way his movements became sharper, and how he clenched around Ian, slipping his fingers up to comb through the red hair. Ian kissed Mickey again, deeply, their bodies sliding against each other. “Wait for me,” Ian whispered, earning a quick nod from Mickey, who attached himself to Ian’s lips immediately after. He didn’t want to talk, he just wanted Ian. He needed Ian. All of him, forever. 

Ian pushed in deep, his entire length buried in Mickey. He paused, body going stiff, and released at the same time as Mickey. As soon as he recovered, Mickey was losing him. Ian pulled out, and wrapped his arms around Mickey, collapsing on top of the smaller boy. It was still too hot, but after all of that, neither of them could complain. Mickey let Ian hold him, whispering a soft, “I love you.” 

“I love you,” Ian returned, and Mickey could feel Ian’s smile on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you liked it, please drop a "kudos" so I know to make more! Thank you <3


End file.
